Today, almost every common household own at least a couple of gas lighters for fire lighting conveniences. Disposable gas lighters have always been well recognized as convenient and inexpensive lighting gadgets. It is small and handy and a smooth thumb strike against the striking wheel may simply ignite and light-up.
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional disposable gas lighter is illustrated, which comprises a lighter body 1 to receive liquefied fuel, a mounting frame 2 sealedly equipped on top of the lighter body 1, a gas lever 3 which is accessibly attached between a first and a second vertical supporting tower 4, 5, having a central cutout 6 allowing the pass through of a spring chamber head 7, wherein the gas lever 3 is adapted to shift a gas nozzle 8 to release gas from the interior of the lighter body 1 via a gas valve 9, and an ignition device comprising a spring A1 entirely received inside the spring chamber head 7, a flint A2 supporting on top of the spring A1 and having a bottom portion inserted into the spring chamber head 7, and a striking wheel A31 rotatably mounted between the first and second vertical supporting towers 4, 5 which comprises an striking wheel A31 and two driving wheels A32, A33 coaxially disposed on two sides of the striking wheel A31 respectively, and a U-shaped wind shield is mounted on the mounting frame 2 to cover the gas nozzle 8 and the ignition device A3. The flint A2 must be upwardly pressed against the striking wheel A31. The two driving wheels A32, A33 are integrally engaged with the smaller striking wheel A31 so that when the two driving wheels A32, A33 are struck to rotate by a user, the striking wheel A31 will be driven to rotate simultaneously by the two driving wheel A32, A33 to strike against the flint A2 to generate spark for igniting the gas released from the gas nozzle 8 when the gas lever 3 is downwardly pushed by the user.
To those cigarette smokers and countryside travelers, such traditional disposable gas lighter is one of the necessities to be carrier in the user's pocket or baggage. However, in order to facilitate the igniting operation, the top portions of the two driving wheels A32, A33 are arranged protruding upwardly from the wind shield A4 thereof and in free and easy rotating manner that even a slight and smooth rotation of the two driving wheels A32, A33 will drive the striking wheel A31 to successfully strike on the flint A2 provided underneath to ignite and generate flame. It is extremely dangerous if the two driving wheel A32, A33 are accidentally rubbed by object, unwanted flame will be ignited to burn the user's pocket or baggage.
Another big concern of such traditional fire lighting gadgets is that, it may fall into a hand of an underage minor who is unfamiliar with the safety of the gadget, but yet focusing on the fun of spark igniting.
Over the recent years, fire accidents have destroyed thousands of families, it burned down many homes and business buildings. As we know fire is one of the mother nature's great element that destroy without any mercy. Local communities tried very hard to enforce selling gas lighters to any underage minor, but somehow a gas lighter just seems to fall into a minor's hand and usually the adults discover it after an accident occurred.
Out in the market today, there are a numerous types of safety gas lighters being manufactured and distributed, but these conventional gas lighters utilize complicate safety switches and safety hiding triggers which may largely increase the number of parts and the manufacturing cost and labor.